1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to an integrated circuit design technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a control circuit and a method of operating the same.
2. Related Art
After data input from an external device are temporarily stored in latches of read/write circuits (e.g., page buffers) within a memory device, a program operation may be performed to store the data in memory cells.
When data having fewer bits than the number of latches is input, the data may not be input to some of the latches. The latches to which the data is not input are to be initialized to a program-inhibited state.
When a large number of latches are initialized at the same time, current consumption may surge instantaneously. That is, a peak current (i.e., a power drop) may occur. As a result, the electrical characteristics of the memory device may be deteriorated, and an erroneous operation may occur.